


Should We Do It?

by VindictiveGrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, barely explicit smut, they can't sleep, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveGrace/pseuds/VindictiveGrace
Summary: Steve and Sam are having trouble falling asleep and discuss what they could do to about it.





	Should We Do It?

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my Tumblr [here](https://vindictivegrace.tumblr.com/post/160724412805/should-we-do-it).
> 
> I read some posts earlier today and I couldn’t stop thinking about Sam and Steve together, so here’s a ficlet and my first attempt at the pairing. Enjoy! ^_^

Steve and Sam both had already spent the better part of the night tossing and turning around in bed. Neither had any success in finding that sweet, comfortable spot to relax into and fall asleep. Finally, they each gave up, both men on their backs staring up towards the ceiling.

“Can’t sleep?” Sam asked.

“Nah. You?”

“Nah…”

“So, what should we do about it?” Sam wondered.

“We could get up and keep ourselves busy until we get sleepy.”  
  
Sam tugged the blankets and comforter close to his chin. “No way I’m getting out from under these covers. I’m too exhausted to get up again. And too warm.”  
  
“Well…we could have sex,” Steve offered.

There was a pause. Sam nodded his head back and forth, weighing the possible impacts of that option in his mind.

“I dunno, Steve. It’s already 2am. We have to get up in a few hours, and it always takes us at least an hour to throw it down right.”

Steve nodded along to each point Sam made while he continued.

“And honestly, I think I’m too beat for sex, too,” Sam admitted.

“Yeah…” Steve trailed off. He felt his own exhaustion in his bones just then. The day-long mission had left the entire team wiped out, including him. “But the release might be enough to put us to sleep, even if it’s only for a couple hours,” he countered.

“If we’re only getting a couple hours of sleep, we might as well stay up for the rest of the night,” Sam reasoned.

“Yeah…except I really shouldn’t,” Steve groaned, shooting down his own idea. “I have all those meetings in DC tomorrow—er, I should say later this morning. Anyway, you know how long and drawn out they are. I need all the rest I can get.”

“So back to having sex to put us to sleep, huh?”

“I guess? …Should we do it?”  
  
“Oh my god,” Sam rolled his head side to side against his pillow then huffed loudly. “I can’t believe we’ve been together long enough to debate whether or not we should have sex.”  
  
“Oh Sam, I could be with you for an eternity and it would never feel long enough.”

Heat raced through Sam’s entire body. He laughed breathily.

“All right, all right. That was real smooth, Steve. I’ll give you that.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve rolled to his side, propping his head on his bent arm and fist. He reached towards Sam with his free hand, pulled down the covers just enough, and with his index finger traced idle circles on Sam’s bare chest. “What else are you gonna give me, huh?”

That low, husky voice caught Sam’s attention between his legs. He sighed when Steve splayed his fingers open, his big warm hand roaming Sam’s rising and falling chest, disappearing under the covers to reach down his abs, and resting low where his torso led to his crotch, just inches above the base of his hardness. Steve pressed down with just enough to force soft whimper from Sam’s lips.

Sam turned his head and looked, his dark eyes meeting Steve’s baby blues. Underneath the covers, his hand snuck over and wrapped around Steve’s heated erection.

“I’ll give you the same—” Sam dragged his hand up Steve’s shaft to the tip and smeared precum on the way back down, “—and then we sleep.”

Steve finally gripped Sam below, lazily caressing him at first, then picking up speed. He leaned over and smiled against Sam’s soft full lips. When Sam did that little trick with his hand Steve loved so much and he gasped, Sam snuck in his tongue and deepened the kiss, moaning.

They were exhausted as hell, but the least they could do was melt in each other’s hand. So they did just that, Sam snuggling against Steve’s broad chest when they were done. Their sleep afterwards, however brief, was sound.

— End—


End file.
